39 Weeks
by drisles
Summary: 39 weeks to make a family. AU-ish. A lot of fluff and smut. **Previously titled: The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe**
1. Chapter 1

It was quarter to five on Halloween. Maura was finishing up an autopsy report when Tommy Rizzoli came rushing into her office with a little lion resting on his hip. Not a real lion, of course, but there was TJ, almost two years old now, dressed in a ridiculously adorable lion costume. His painted on whiskers moving slightly with each little grin.

"Tommy?" Maura asked, slightly confused, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she rose from her chair and walked over to the two, giving TJ a quick little tummy tickle, "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." TJ grinned and tucked his head into his dad's neck. Even two year old little boys couldn't escape the flustered feelings caused by the one and only Dr. Isles.

"Aw gee, thanks Maura, but I thought we talked about this, the whole 'I don't want to compromise my friendship with Jane' bit. Or is that your way of playing hard to get, huh?" Tommy asked with a grin.

Maura, who normally was never at a loss for words was, well, at a loss for words. The look of utter confusion on her face must have given her away and Tommy's cocky grin quickly faded, "Oh, right, you meant TJ!" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha, um right, so anyway..."

Choosing not to make this any more uncomfortable than it already was, Maura chose to pretend that entire exchange did not happen, "You looked like you were in a hurry coming in here? Is there a particular reason you came to see me?"

"Oh! Right, yeah, um, well the thing is, it's Halloween and uh it's TJ's first time that he can actually participate in trick-or-treating, you know now that he's walking and all, anyway, it's my week with him and normally I would just call Lydia, but I don't want to give her another reason to fight for custody, and well I can't get out of my shift tonight and I can't miss another one or I'll they'll fire me and I just, I was wondering if you could take TJ for the night, you know, for trick-or-treating. I'll pick 'em up tomorrow morning and, well, can you?"

It took Maura a minute to sort through everything Tommy had just told her, getting to the point was clearly not his strong suit. "Tommy, I'm flattered that you would ask me, but I really don't think that's a good idea. I have no experience with trick-or-treating, let alone taking care of a child for the entire night. Why don't you ask Angela? I'm sure she would be thrilled, or even Jane? Frankie? I really don't think I'm the wisest choi-"

"Please Maura? I gotta be at work in a half hour and Ma's busy preparing all the treats and decorations for the BPD kids party and Frankie's working tonight and I can't seem to find Jane anywhere, can you just, please take him? I'll make it up to I promise, I don't want to be a bad dad and let TJ or Lydia down, I just don't what else to do. Please, Maura?"

Maura had no idea what to do. She didn't want Tommy to get in trouble with Lydia or make him feel like a bad father, but this is something she just could not do.

She was about to politely decline when little TJ pulled his head out from Tommy's neck and shouted "Pees mo-wa, pees!" He giggled.

Maura couldn't breathe. So she nodded.

"Ah, really?! Thanks Maura!" Tommy shouted as he quickly handed TJ over to Maura. "I'll go grab his car seat and overnight bag and leave it up in the cafe, but I gotta run! Thanks again, Maura. I'll pick him up in the morning!" He said over his shoulder as he ran out of her office.

Before Maura could even think to respond and ask the million questions she had, he was gone. She stood in the middle of her office, mouth open, with a squirmy little lion in her arms.

Maura felt like she might faint.

* * *

After calming down enough and giving herself a mental pep talk on how she was perfectly capable of taking a two year old trick-or-treating, she made her way up to the BPD lobby, just as Jane strutted through the front entrance.

"Oh thank god," Maura muttered to herself as she ran up to the detective, "Oh Jane, thank god you're here."

"Hey Maur, uh what are you doing with my nephew?"

"Tommy asked me to take him trick-or-treating because he couldn't miss work and Frankie's on patrol and Angela is working the party tonight and oh god, Jane I'm so glad I found you so you can take him," she began handing over TJ before Jane abruptly stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, I'm so sorry my dumb brother sprung this on you so last minute, and second of all look at how cute this little lion is, hi buddy!" she cooed at TJ, before turning back to face Maura, "I wish I could take him, Maur, but I'm on duty."

"But there's no new homicide and we just closed the last case and, and," the panic was starting to return, "Jane I can't do this! I'm not good with kids, I don't know a thing about trick-or-treating, I never did it as a child and can TJ even have candy yet? What if he chokes? Or gets scared? Or starts crying? Jane I can't do this! You have to take him, please! Or at least come with me?"

Maura looked absolutely desperate and terrified at the thought of taking TJ out by herself. Jane couldn't help but smile at the usually composed Maura Isles.

"Maur, I'm sorry, really I am. But since it's Halloween, all the cops who don't have kids take the extra shifts of patrolling the neighborhoods, making sure all the little trick-or-treaters are safe."

"Jane, please?" she asked while shifting TJ to her other hip, he was clearly getting antsy. "I really can't do this by myself, I don't even have a costume!"

"You'll be fine Maura. I have total faith in you. Look, I'll try to get the shift over in your neighborhood, ok?"

Maura just nodded.

"And for the costume, ah, well, let's see... OH! perfect, the lion, the bit- I mean, witch for making you take her nephew trick-or-treating" she said pointing to herself, "and the wardrobe" pointing to Maura, who, as usual, was dressed beautifully. "Perfect."

Maura stared, in confusion, clearly not understanding the reference.

"Look, Maur, just take him home, go to a few houses around your neighborhood and call it a night, ok? Job done. I'll try to be there for some of the trick-or-treating, but if I can't swing it, I'll be sure to stop by later - you shouldn't have to be on baby duty by yourself overnight, ok? Plan?"

Maura hesitantly shook her head, "Fine."

"You'll be great Maura. I promise you. I'll see you later. Bye TJ, be good for auntie Maura ok little peanut?"

"Mo-wa peeeee!" he yelled.

Laughing, Jane said one final 'good luck' as Maura headed towards the exit.

* * *

When Maura finally made it home after struggling with hooking up the car seat and making sure TJ was completely safe and secure in her Prius, kids and their parents were already roaming the streets, running from house to house with buckets in hand.

Squealing from the backseat, TJ was clearly ready to get out and see what the other kids were doing. Being as young as he was, there was no way he could comprehend what the meaning of Halloween was, but he was no doubt excited to be pulled out of the car seat and join the excitement.

Taking a deep breath and reciting Jane's words of encouragement over and over again her head, Maura pulled little TJ out from the car.

Setting him down in the entry way, Maura quickly shed her heels, and went with a more practical pair of flats. TJ danced in a circle while uttering little incoherent phrases. He really was adorable.

After checking her phone once more and still seeing no message from Jane, she gave up hope of her joining and braced herself for solo trick-or-treating. "You can do this Maura." she said to herself.

"Alright little lion, are you reading to go?"

"Raaaaawr!"

"I'll take that as a yes." she said as she tucked her cell phone into her pocket and reached for TJ's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

After successfully making it to the first house, Maura realized this might not be so bad after all. In fact, it was kind of fun. Holding TJ's hand and kneeling down next to him at each door, trying to prompt him to say "Trick-or-treat," which usually came out as "tr-er-treeeee!" or a giggle instead.

"Oh well isn't he the sweetest little thing!" was uttered more than once by moms handing out candy, "What a precious little boy you have." Maura couldn't bring herself to correct them.

As the two made their way to the 10th house or so, the sky had gotten considerably darker, but Maura kept going from house to house in the hopes that Jane would eventually join them. Halfway up the sidewalk leading to another house, Maura's phone started ringing. Noting that there were three other little ones, about the same age as TJ, and two other parents accompanying them, Maura let TJ wobble up to the door with the group as she stood just a few feet away, checking her phone in the hopes that it was Jane. Glancing down at her phone, an unknown number flashed across the screen, ignoring it, she slipped it back into her pocket just as TJ happily ran/wobbled back to her with a giant grin on his face.

He was almost by Maura's side when a group of older kids dressed in scary costumes ran past him, shouting and yelling, "Boo!" The smile on his face was instantly gone and his little bucket of candy fell to the sidewalk. There was a moment of silent panic before he burst out crying. A sound that made Maura's heartbreak. Rushing over and kneeling beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace, Maura rubbed soothingly up and down is fuzzy back, whispering, "It's ok sweetie, you're alright." Saying anything that would get him to stop crying. "Oh honey."

Hearing running footsteps behind her, Maura tightened her hold on TJ and without looking behind her, yelled "No please, you've already scared him enough." She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder, causing to her to look, "Jane?"

"Hey," Jane said as she smiled at Maura and kneeled down beside the two, "Hey little buddy, you're ok." At seeing his aunt, TJ's cries stopped and he reached out towards Jane. She pulled him into her arms as she stood up. Maura picked up the spilled bucket of candy and looked at Jane.

"How did you find us?" Maura asked as she reached over to TJ's cheek and wiped the remaining tears, smudging his little whiskers in the process.

"I, uh, I was kinda following you both, from a distance anyway. They assigned me to this neighborhood and I was going to tell you, I swear, but, when I saw the two of you holding hands and walking from house to house, you looked so at ease. I wanted to let you enjoy it. You looked so natural, Maura." Jane said, blushing a little as the words left her mouth.

Maura tried to feign anger, but she couldn't. All she managed to respond with was, "Really?"

Jane smiled. Maura asked with such a sincerity in her voice that it made her a little sad to think Maura was that doubtful that she could be good at this.

"Really."

"I don't know, I mean, look at what just happened, I check my phone for two seconds and next thing I know he's crying. I couldn't even protect him from rude little teenagers." Maura sighed, looking away.

"You had no idea what those kids were gonna do, Maur. And that doesn't matter, you were by his side in a second, comforting him. You're so good with him. I watched both of you the entire night and I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, so in your element... outside of a crime scene that is." Laughing, Jane adjusted TJ on her hip and reached out to tilt Maura's chin so she would look at her.

"I'm serious Maur. You're going to be a wonderful mommy," she said as she removed her hand from Maura's chin and placed it gently on Maura's slightly rounded belly.

Leaning in close, Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "I can't wait to be mommies with you," before lightly kissing her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: I got a few comments suggesting that I make this more than a one-shot. We'll see where it goes - will probably end up as a series of short one-shots throughout Maura's pregnancy. Thanks for the support - hope you enjoy! Also, changing the rating to T to be safe. I promise it will go back to being mostly fluff in the future... just needed to get this out there. _

* * *

It was a feeling Maura had never really experienced before until she met Jane. And even then, she had never felt quite like she did in this moment. It was a simple statement; "I can't wait to be mommies with you," but it had meant so much Maura. Being mommies with Jane? The excitement had yet to really hit her. Maura had never felt so loved.

She was so lost in her thoughts that all she could do was stare lovingly at Jane. Words had escaped her for the second time that night.

"Oh, Maura, no. Honey, please don't cry! We're only six weeks in, I'm not prepared for the hormones yet."

Laughing, Maura replied, "Good tears Jane, good tears." She wiped her eyes and placed a hand on Jane's cheek. "I really love you, you know that? I really, really love you."

"I know, Maur. I love you too," Jane smiled, "And I love you, little lion! Let's get you home little man. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

* * *

While Jane was getting TJ ready for bed and all set up in the little pack-n-play Maura had kept in the guest room, for occasions just like this, Maura was getting ready for her own sort of play.

With a hectic work load and the excitement of finally getting pregnant, Maura didn't really have the time, nor the energy to prepare for Halloween this year. Although she wasn't particularly fond of the holiday, nor did she participate as child, she enjoyed the effort and creativity of putting together a clever costume.

The idea of wearing a skimpy, yet tasteful halloween costume for Jane, gave Maura a thrill. However, given the last minute decision, she settled on red lace underwear and one of Jane's Red Sox Jersey's. Something told her Jane wouldn't mind the lack of costume.

_Trick-or-treat, Jane._ She thought as she gave one last glance in the mirror and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Jane kissed TJ on the cheek and switched out the lights. Rounding the corner to meet Maura in the kitchen, her words caught in her throat, "He's totally out, Maur. All the trick-or-treating must've really-"

There was Maura, standing on her tiptoes trying to reach a mug in the cupboard. The reach caused her jersey to inch up, giving a full view of the matching red bottoms.

"-worn him out."

Smirking, Maura turned to face Jane. One look at Jane's reaction was all she needed. "He won't be the only one worn out by the time I'm through with you."

"_Maura_." A warning.

"Are you upset that I borrowed your jersey without asking?" she said as she slowly began to undo the top button of her jersey, "Because I'd be happy to take it off for you."

Jane quickly crossed the kitchen to still Maura's hands and press her up against the counter, "What's gotten in to you tonight?"

"Hopefully you." Maura bit her lip, pulling Jane's hips fully against her.

"Jesus, Maur" she growled against Maura's jaw, kissing down her throat. "I think I'm starting to enjoy the hormones."

Leaning her head to the side to allow Jane more access, she replied "I thought you weren't ready for my hormones, Jane?"

"These" she squeezed Maura's ass and swiftly lifted her as Maura wrapped her arms and legs around the detective, "I can handle." she said as she carried Maura to their bedroom and gently lowered her onto the mattress. Straddling Maura, Jane undid the final button of the jersey and pushed it open, placing a kiss to Maura's belly before returning to her mouth.

"You might be the one in the jersey, but I'm the one scoring a home run."


	3. Chapter 3

The Isles home has never felt so warm.

Growing up, Thanksgiving consisted of long tables filled end to end with faces of her parents friends and, occansionally a few of their children. While the food was delicious and the conversation rich in art and politics and culture, warmth was never a word Maura chose to describe her family home.

Until now.

Maura stood in the entry way of the living room, where she could see a clear view of the kitchen; her very own mother putting the final touches on her sweet potato dish, while Angela swatted Korsak's hand away from sneaking a piece of turkey. It surprised her enough at the fact that her mother and father had offered to host Thanksgiving this year, yet alone see her mother actually participate in the preparation.

Since meeting Jane, almost every Thanksgiving had been spent at the old Rizzoli family home, but after the divorce, the tradition had moved to Maura's. This year, however, Maura surprisingly had run of space. This eclectic little hodgepodge of a family continued to grow.

It made her heart feel full.

Maura's gaze fell to the kitchen table where Lydia sat with T.J. on her lap, next to her was Cameron and his mom Robin, helping little T.J. trace his hand to make a turkey out of construction paper. The little two-year-old was squirmy and clearly frustrated with the craft project, but Cam was so good with him. Almost like a big brother. Maura smiled at the thought of her own little one joining the table next year. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her belly.

Continuing her observation of the family in action, her eyes landed on her father, looking dapper as ever as he pulled out a record from the shelf and placed it on the turntable. Otis Redding's 'The Dock of the Bay' filled the room. Maura doesn't remember the last holiday when he was in town; having him here meant more to her than she could express. The past year of drama and heartache with her biological parents only made her realize how grateful she was for her _real _mother and father. While her upbringing was unconventional and lacked the comfort she craved, she wouldn't change it for anything. She wouldn't the be the person she is today without them. She wouldn't have Jane.

Jane.

She looked around in search for the detective, her eyes landing on the window looking out to the back yard; Frost, his mother Camille, Frankie, Tommy and Jane all running around like children in a game of football. Jane tackled Frankie to the ground and Maura laughed at their smiling faces.

How did she get so lucky?

Angela's voice pulled her from he thoughts, "Time to eat!" she yelled through the back door, "You kids get in here before someone breaks an arm! And wash up before you sit down at the table!"

"Maura darling, will you help us put these last few dishes on the dining room table?"

Maura smiled as she took a plate from her mother's hands, "Of course, mother." Placing the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, Maura paused behind her chair to get one full look at this group; Angela sat at the head of the table (Constance had insisted), Korsak was seated near her and began slicing the turkey, her mother and father sat with their hands entwined, Frost sat sandwiched between his mom and Frankie, Robin and Cam nestled near by. Little T.J. took the other head of the table with his high chair, Lydia and Tommy on either side. Maura was about to take her place when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, hands lightly resting on her belly, "Hi." Jane whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. They enjoyed their embrace for a few seconds longer before finally sitting down.

Angela said a prayer and everyone dug in; serving dishes clanked, wine poured, plates were passed. After the food was passed and everyone had a full plate, Angela chimed in once more, "Now, before you stuff your faces too much, I'd just like to take a moment to thank Constance and Henry for hosting Thanksgiving this year and allowing our rambunctious group into their home. I know it can be a lot to handle."

"Oh Angela, it is our pleasure really. And honestly, you deserve all of the credit; we simply provided the location, you provided this entire meal, which looks absolutely lovely! Doesn't it, Henry?" Constance nudged her husband.

"It looks wonderful dear." Henry smiled at Angela. "And I'd also just like to say that our home has never felt so warm. We've hosted Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's Eve parties, year after year, but the warmth this family brings is beyond compare."

"Yes, he's right. Having all of you here to spend the holiday with us is truly a blessing. I know I can speak for both of us when I say how thankful we are to have you in our lives, and in our daughter's life" Constance looked around the table, all eyes and smiles on her, she paused when she made eye contact with Jane, "Especially you, Jane. If it weren't for your fierce persuasion, we would've never considered moving back to our Boston home for the holiday's. And we wouldn't be as involved with our daughter," she fought back the tears in her voice, "If it weren't for you, we never would've seen our daughter so happy. The way you two look at one another, with pure love and respect and loyalty; oh Jane, we could never thank you enough."

Maura felt tears in her eyes as she looked from her mother to Jane.

"Well Constance, you know I'm not much of a hugger, but that's all the comes to mind as an appropriate response to that," Jane said as she squeezed Maura's hand before walking around the table to embrace her mother-in-law. She whispered a sincere "Thank you" in her ear before resuming her place next to Maura.

"It's true," Korsak chimed in, "Must be a Rizzoli family trait, to welcome people into their lives. If it weren't for Janie and Angela, I'd be at home alone with my dogs eating a TV dinner."

"Oh, Vince" Angela reached over to squeeze his hand.

"He's right," added Frost, "This feels like a second family to me, too. And to allow my mom, Robin and Cam to join us? It feels really good; to be able to work with my best friends and consider them family? It's really, really good."

Frankie looked around the table, one more story and this group would be a wailing mess, "Alright, before we let this turn into one of ma's soap operas, let's dig in, shall we?"

A howl of laughter filled the room and forks and knifes started to scrape at plates, but Maura wasn't ready for it to be over, she had to get this out, "Wait," came out in a whisper, she cleared her throat, "Wait," she managed a little louder and the noises stopped. Eyes were on her.

Maybe she wasn't ready.

"I-I, I'm sorry to delay the eating again, but this will only take a minute," She looked around at the eyes on her, "I just, I wanted to make sure you all know how thankful I am to have you in my life. I-" she took a moment to compose herself, "I spent a lot of time alone and I made myself believe that I was okay with that, but then I met Jane," she looked at her wife, "and I, I've never felt so full. And to have all of you, I- I'm just so thankful to- so thankful to be able to bring a-" The tears she tried to keep in, finally spilled out of her eyes, down her cheeks, "So thankful to bring a- to be able to-" she sucked in a gasp of air, "Jane," she shook her head, feeling embarrassed, "I can't, you do it."

"You sure?" Jane asked as she lifted Maura's chin up, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Maura nodded. The suspense in the room was palpable. Good news? Bad news? Why is she crying?

"Ok," Jane faced the rest of the room, "I think what she's trying to tell you, but looks like the added hormones are getting the best of her," she smiled at Maura and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Is that _we _are so thankful to be able to bring a little one into this family," she looked straight into Maura's eyes before resting her hand on top of her slightly rounded belly before returning her gaze to Maura's parents, her mother, "We're having a baby."

"Awww!"

"Oh my god!"

"More grandbabies!"

"Oh, Maura darling."

"Congrats, sis"

"TJ is going to have a cousin!"

"How far along are you?"

"10 weeks?! You waited this long to tell me? Jane! Your own mother!"

"Ok, seriously," Tommy chimed in, "Can we eat now?"

"Your sister and sister-in-law waited 10 weeks to tell us they're pregnant and all you can think about is food?" Angela yelled across the table.

"Well if it's anything like Lydia's pregnancy, I bet that's all Maura can think about too!" Tommy joked back.

That's all it took for the questioning to stop and the laughter to start. Conversation flowed and glasses clinked and food was served.

Maura didn't hear any of it. She and Jane just stared at one another, smiling. She reached up to cup Jane's cheek, "I love you," she whispered as she leaned in to tuck her head in the crook of Jane's neck while interlacing their fingers over her belly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," she continued to whisper, a few more tears leaked out of her eyes.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and whispered back, "I love you both."

They snuggled closer.

"Happy Thanksgiving."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Thank you all so much the follows and feedback - it really means a lot! The Rizzoli-Isles Thanksgiving continues... this chapter is a little bit M-rated. _

* * *

Hours had passed since the table had been cleared, dishes loaded into the dishwasher and slices of pie had been devoured. While the Isles family home was just a quick drive into Cambridge, Constance had insisted on offering her home to anyone who wanted to spend the night; a benefit to having such a large home. Surprisingly, everyone had agreed. Food comas and endless glasses of wine might of had something to do with it.

Even though there were enough rooms to fit everyone individually, and then some, Korsak had fallen asleep in a recliner while watching football, along with Frankie, Frost and Cam; each sprawled out on the various sofas. Constance and Henry had retired to their bedroom shortly after dessert. Tommy and TJ had set up camp in one of the guest rooms, along with Robin and Camille in a room two doors down. Lydia and Angela had left about an hour ago to do some pre-black Friday shopping. Jane was quick to decline the offer.

Hitting the lights as she exited the den, leaving her brothers and partners to snore the night away, Jane wandered into the kitchen in search of something sweet; somehow she still had room in her stomach for more. Her eyes landed on the french silk pie. After cutting herself a slice and pouring some decaf, she wandered around the Isles home in search of the room her and Maura would be sharing. She would never get the layout of this, this _mansion_ down.

Taking one more turn down the hallway, she tiptoed past her in-laws bedroom until she reached Maura's childhood room. Rolling her eyes at how perfectly decorated the room was; a stark contrast to the childhood room of Jane Rizzoli. A warm color pallet, walls lined with abstract art and scientific prints, a microscope on the desk.

Some things never change.

Jane was just about to settle in on the bed to indulge in her midnight snack when she noticed Maura's purse hanging on the desk chair. She could've sworn Maura joined Lydia and Angela in the Black Friday shopping. Concerned, she got up, yet again, to wander the halls. She didn't have to wander too far, just a few feet down the hall, a dim light shined through the cracked open door. Peeking her head inside, her eyes followed the walls of books, filled end-to-end until her eyes landed on Maura.

Her beautiful Maura. There she was, snuggled up on the couch near the warm fireplace. Quietly walking over towards the sleeping figure, she put her plate of pie down on the small table in front of the couch. Kneeling on the floor, facing Maura she took a moment to just stare. The glow of the fire flickered across her face and somehow made her look even more stunning. How was that even possible? Reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Maura's ear, Jane smiled as she noticed Maura's hands resting over her belly. At ten weeks, it was still barely noticeable, but Maura had been protecting that little belly since the moment they found out.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jane whispered as she turned and leaned her back up against the couch and took a bite of pie.

"I asked myself the same thing before dinner." Maura replied, rolling on her side.

"Hey," Jane turned her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," she sat up, making room for the detective, "Come up here," she patted the spot next to her, "And bring the pie."

"So bossy," Jane grinned, snuggling in close to Maura. "I thought you were going shopping with Ma and Lydia?"

"I had planned on joining them, but I just wasn't up for it. You know how fatigued I've been lately; and all that food certainly didn't help" she reached over to pick a chocolate swirl off the pie and placed it in her mouth, licking the whip cream off of her fingers, "And can you imagine all of the smells in that mall? Ugh, the last thing I want to do is throw up my dinner in a department store bathroom. No thank you." She reached for another chocolate swirl.

Jane laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," Jane grinned, "But you do have a little cream above your lip."

"Jane! Not funny." Maura went to wipe her mouth, but Jane's hand stopped her.

"Let me." Jane whispered as she leaned in close, looking into Maura's eyes before darting down to her lips, she kissed the corner of her mouth before licking the small spot of whipped cream. "Mmmm, I think it tastes better on you." She kissed the same spot again.

Maura's eyes closed.

Placing the plate back on the table, Jane dipped her finger in the cream and trailed it down the expanse of Maura's neck, down to her collarbone. She licked her way back up, sucking lightly at Maura's pulse point. She nibbled at her ear.

"Jane..." Maura breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you t-OH!" Maura gasped as Jane pulled her on top of her legs, so Maura was straddling the detective. She gave Maura's ass a firm squeeze, "Oh god, Jane."

"How did I get so lucky?" Jane asked again as she pulled Maura closer, kissing her throat. "I'm so thankful for you, Maur."

"Jane," Maura paused to cup Jane's face, "I'm thankful for _you. _I love you so much." She leaned in to capture Jane's lips in a kiss. A peck that quickly became heated. Jane slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura's hips jerked involuntarily.

Jane's hands slid up underneath Maura's blouse, pulling gently until Maura lifted her arms. The blouse was swiftly discarded on the ground.

Jane returned her lips to Maura's neck, kissing and nipping her way down again. Maura's fingers dug into the back of Jane's neck. When she reached Maura's chest, Jane paused. "Hey," Jane said as she brought her finger up to the top of Maura's breast, trailing her finger down past her swollen abdomen, "These are new." Maura leaned back, glancing down.

"Oh," feeling nervous, "Well, during pregnancy, women develop an increased blood supply, to support the baby, which leads to an increase of veins on the breasts and stomach. With my fair skin, it's much more visible." She paused, shifted a bit, "If it's a turn off, we don't need to go any furth-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jane captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maur. They're beautiful," she smiled, "Just another thing to be thankful for." Jane placed a kiss on the top of Maura's breast. "Let's get you to the bedroom, so I can show you just how thankful I am." Jane murmured as she lifted them off the couch, Maura's legs wrapping around Jane's waist. Quickly and quietly, Jane lead them down the hallway to Maura's bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Jane gently placed Maura down on the bed and began unzipping her wife's pants, pulling them down slowly before quickly discarding her own shirt and pants. Lowering herself down to rest on the side of Maura's body, she propped herself up on her right elbow, tracing her fingertips over the the blue veins, up to her favorite freckle on Maura's neck, back down to her swollen belly. Goosebumps formed in the wake of her touch. "Jane," Maura barely managed to get out. A plea. "Please."

Jane's hand traveled lower, slipping beneath the lace, she was met with the familiar warmth and wetness of her wife. Jane still couldn't get over the feeling of knowing that she caused Maura's body to react this way. Two fingers easily slipped in.

Maura gasped and lifted her hips.

Jane picked up the pace of her fingers while at the same time sucking and licking at Maura's neck.

"Oh god, oh, Jaa-ne..."

Faster.

Harder.

She nipped Maura's neck.

"Shhh" Jane whispered, "Remember where we are."

"Ohhh oh my god, oh Jane, don't stop, don't stop, don't-I'll be quiet-"

Jane curled her fingers.

"OH! Ohhh-"

Jane captured Maura's mouth in her own, silencing a moan that surely would have awoken the entire house.

Maura Isles was never quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane Rizzoli had always hated the first snowfall.

Until Maura.

Before Maura, the first snowfall meant bad driving, cold weather and too many slips on the sidewalk.

After Maura, the first snowfall still meant bad driving, cold weather and too man slips on the sidewalk. But now she had someone to complain with during the commute, a body to snuggle up with to keep warm, and an arm to keep her steady.

It also meant hot chocolate and tree picking. Warm fires and wool blankets. Snow days and fort building. Holiday shopping and gift wrapping. Which normally, Jane dreaded, but something about the way Maura's eyes lit up when talking about what she had planned for everyone's gifts or strolling down Newbury Street, arm-in-arm with the most important person in her life, made it a little bit enjoyable. Ok, a lot enjoyable, but don't think Jane will openly admit that to you. Not unless you're Maura.

* * *

The fort building had started out as a joke, really. Jane and Frankie had been reminiscing over one particular snow day that had fallen on a Friday. The three Rizzoli children had spent the entire day outside; sledding, snowball fights, building snowmen and igloos. Returning to the Rizzoli home that night, Angela had greeted the trio with a tray of cookies and giant marshmallows and huge mugs filled with hot chocolate. Along with the tray of goodies was a pile of sheets and blankets, all pulled from the kids beds to make a fort in the living room. It was Angela's way of conning her kids into washing their sheets and making their beds the next morning. It worked.

Maura didn't share similar experiences. Sure, she had a few snow days, but most of them were spent in her room or the library with a mug and book in hand. Jane had felt a little sorry that Maura never had the opportunity to experience a true snow day. So, on the first snowfall two years ago, shortly after the two had started dating, Jane and Maura played hooky. Well, not technically. Jane had cleared their absences with Cavanaugh, but she didn't tell Maura that. She just couldn't after seeing the look on Maura's face. Although Maura feared the consequences, she loved the thrill of breaking the law... close enough.

They made snowmen, caught snowflakes on their tongues and snuggled under a homemade fort.

More than snuggled.

All. Night. Long.

Jane smiled at the memory as she looked out the window of the Division One Cafe. It was snowing.

She wouldn't be able to play hooky today, but a fort and hot chocolate were a definite possibility. Knowing Maura hadn't been up from the morgue since lunch, Jane sent her a quick text.

_First snow of the season. I'll set up the fort, you pick up the food? Meet at home 6:30? _

Smiling, Maura texted a quick response: _Deal._

* * *

At 6:30 on the dot, Jane was putting the final touches on the fort. She had really out done herself this time; the coffee table was replaced with a mattress from the the guest room; dozens of pillows and an equal amount of blankets were scattered under the draped sheets. Jane had even made sure that the electric fireplace was included underneath.

She was just setting out the plates, when she heard Maura come through the garage door. "Oh my god, Jane!" Maura gasped when she saw the living room.

"Wait 'till you see the inside!" Jane yelled from the fort, "Oh, and make sure you change into something more comfortable. I have a feeling you won't want to leave once you get in here."

Returning ten minutes later, wearing one of Jane's old BDP t-shirts and sweatpants Maura crawled through the small opening, "Oh, Jane," she said looking around the inside of the fort, "It's beautiful." She crawled a little further until she was sitting cross-legged across from Jane, "I think you're going to be very happy with my food choice," she said as she handed the bag over to Jane.

"Maura." she said, glancing into brown paper paper, grease seeping through the sides, "You, Dr. Maura Isles, health-freak got us greasy, fatty cheeseburgers?! With bacon?" leaning in she gave Maura a chaste kiss, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jane." she said as she reached for her burger, unwrapping the thin paper, "It's the first unusual craving I've had."

"Unusual? Maur, it's just a bacon cheeseburger."

"Not _just _a bacon cheeseburger, Jane, this one has peanut butter on it."

"What?! Ew, Maura! That is so gross."

"I can't help it Jane! It's what my body wants!" Laughing, she took her bite, "Mmmm, ohmygoodness, you need to try this!" she said as she shoved the burger towards Jane's mouth. "Come on, I got you to eat Kale, I think you can handle a burger with peanut butter."

Hesitantly, Jane took a bite from the burger. "Oh my god," she said as she licked a drop a peanut butter from her pinky, "That's actually really good."

Maura smiled with a look that said _I told you so. _

* * *

After devouring their meals, the two had buried themselves deep under piles of blankets and snuggled closer together on the mattress. Maura's head rested on Jane's shoulder, an arm draped over the detective's waist. Jane had one hand stroking Maura's hair, the other placed gently on her growing belly.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Maura spoke, "This is our last snow day with just the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's a little sad, but I can't wait to spend the next first snow fall with you _and_ our little one" Jane said as she kissed Maura's head.

Maura smiled. "Our little snowflake."

"Our little snowflake."

Jane Rizzoli loved the first snowfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane awoke to Maura pulling away from her, missing the warmth immediately.

"Oh come on, Maur, it's not even 8 a.m. yet!" She said as she reached out for the blonde, "Just a few more minutes pleeeeease? Five more minutes of snuggle time."

How could Maura resist when Jane referred to it as "snuggle time?" Her big, tough detective really was a softie.

"Five minutes. That's it." Maura said as she tucked herself back in against Jane. "I might as well enjoy your sweet side until you remember why we're up so early in the first place."

"Wait. Why are we up so early in the first-" she remembered. "No. No, no, no! Not Christmas shopping!" She groaned as she pulled a pillow over her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, Jane. You've somehow already convinced me to put it off this long! And now look at us, a week an a half away from Christmas and neither of has any shopping done. It stresses me out just thinking about it." Maura said as she sat up, looking down at Jane. "We don't even have a tree yet, Jane!"

"What are the chances we'll get called in today?" Jane mumbled from underneath the pillow.

Maura thought for a moment before responding. "Considering the fact that we both worked yesterday. On a Saturday, in which we wrapped up a murder case? I'd say about as likely as you cleaning up this fort anytime soon." She paused. "You do realize we've been sleeping in this thing for almost a week, Jane."

Removing the pillow so she could look at Maura, "Ah, come on, it's fun!" She said as she looked around the fort; blankets everywhere, dishes haphazardly thrown around, the sheets starting to droop.

"Yeah, it was fun for the first two nights, but I'm ready to be back in our bed. What are you waiting for anyway?"

"I don't know...I mean, I guess I was just waiting for us to completely relive our first snow tradition." Jane said quietly.

"Oh? And what tradition would that be?" Maura asked as she looked down at Jane, cupping her cheek.

"You know..." Jane bit her lip. "We would always fool around for... hours. God Maur, I just miss touching you. We haven't had sex since Thanksgiving!" Jane pouted.

"Oh, Jane." Maura said as she gave Jane a quick peck. "You know I would enjoy nothing more than to make love to you; _fuck _you. All. Night. Long." She purred. "But with how I've been feeling lately? The queasiness rules out your favorite; morning sex. I've been much to tired after work and my breasts- have I told you about those? I mean, I know you're just _loving _how big they've gotten, but oh my god they are so tender. I couldn't possibly let you, oh what's your phrase, play with them? And honestly, Jane, Thanksgiving was only two weeks ago!"

Sighing, Jane sat up to face her wife, "I know, I know. I hate that you've been feeling so sick and tired lately and I shouldn't be so selfish, but we used to have sex like at least once a day! Quitting cold turkey like this is harder than I thought." Jane looked up to meet Maura's eyes, "I just miss you. Touching you... touching me. Making you scream my name..." She said as she slowly trailed a finger down Maura's neck, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"Jane..." Her voice was failing her.

"I mean, if it's your boobs you're worried about, I don't have to touch them."

Maura burst out laughing, "Ha! Honestly Jane, in all the times we've been intimate, when have you not touched my breasts? Even when I'm going down on _you_, you still find a way to grab them! I know you love it when I'm on top, but we can't do that without your mouth assaulting them, which I normally love, and you certainly couldn't go down on _me_ without holding on to them. I guess the strap-on is an option-wait-no, definitely not. We both know I like it rough, and you certainly do do it rough. My breasts are either flailing or you're holding on to them for dear life. Ouch," she reached a hand up to her breast, "It hurts just to think about it."

Jane looked like a sad puppy. "But I thought you said that during the second trimester, the sex drive comes back and your boobs won't be as sore."

"You're right, I did say that, and it's very true, but we just entered the second trimester, Jane. It's different for every woman. And I didn't say anything about my lack of sex drive... I certainly want to touch you. And kiss you. And bite you..."

"God it's torture sometimes."

"Maybe if you behave yourself today during all the shopping and setting up the tree, just maybe you'll get lucky tonight. And that's a big maybe. And you'd have to be really, really gentle." Jane's eyes lit up, "I'm serious, Jane, like super gentle."

"I'll be so gentle! Ok, ok, let's go! Let's shop, come on!" Jane yelled as she ran out of the fort, "Come on, what are you still doing in there, we've got shopping to do!"

"I need to start withholding sex from you more often." Maura smirked as she followed Jane down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"See, Jane, that wasn't so bad was it?" Maura asked as she reached over to steal a macaroon from Jane's plate. "It's not even 1:00 and we're done with our lists."

"Yeah, four hours, a real record." Jane mumbled.

"Oh cheer up, Jane! Stop being such a party popper."

"Pooper, Maur. It's party _pooper_."

"Whatever the saying is, just try to cheer up. This is suppossed to be a fun- mmm ohmygod you need to try this," she said as she handed half of the macaroon over to Jane "Oh it's so sweet."

"I can think of another sweet I'd like to eat." Jane smirked.

"Jane! Oh my god, that's why you're being so crabby. My little sex deprived detective. I hope you realize that we are going to have to wait much longer than two weeks after the baby is born until we can resume intercourse."

"Ugh, Maura. Don't call it that. Besides," she said as she waved her hand, "I'll have a cute little baby to distract me. All I have now is your huge tits- sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just wanting you real bad. I don't mean to sound like some horny teenage boy."

Maura laughed and reached across the table to grab Jane's hand. "Well, remember our conversation from this morning-"

"I know, I know. I'm trying. Finish up your macaroons and try to make any erotic noises this time. Let's go get that tree."

Popping the last piece into her mouth, Maura couldn't resist teasing Jane. It was too easy. "Mmmm oh god, so good." She winked as her wife glared at her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Maura just laughed as she put her coat on and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Arriving at the local tree lot, Jane pulled Maura close as they walked through the rows of trees.

"Alright babe, what are we looking for? Gigantic evergreen? Charlie Brown tree?"

"I don't know. I'll know when I see it."

Sighing, Jane tried to feign annoyance, but one look at Maura's excitement, she couldn't help but smile. Maura glowed, her eyes sparkled. All the little things that Jane took for granted during the holidays; the simple Christmas traditions like picking out a tree, making cookies; Maura didn't have that growing up. Didn't have those traditions until the Rizzoli's welcomed her into the family.

Jane was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Maura slip away from her to stand in front of a snow covered, slightly lopsided tree with thick full branches.

"Is this the one?" Jane asked as she came to stand next to her wife.

"This is it. Imperfections and all." She smiled. "Let's go home, Jane."

* * *

Jane managed to unload and set up the tree, managing to swear only six times throughout the process. The tree now stood tall, draped in lights in the living room. The only task left was to hang the ornaments.

"It looks beautiful, hon." Maura said as she brought Jane a beer from the kitchen. "Are you going to help me with the ornaments, or have you exhausted yourself?"

"No, I want to help, just give me a minute to enjoy this drink. You start, I'll join you in a few minutes." Jane said as she collapsed onto the couch.

Jane sat with beer in hand watching Maura delicately handle each ornament, taking the time to appreciate each one and finding the perfect branch to place them on. Maura's hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, dressing in dark jeans and a sweater that hung off her shoulder. Her face was glowing from the lights on the tree, her eyes caught Jane staring at her and blushed. Jane always looked at her as if she was looking into her soul; the look of pure love. Maura continued to place an ornament on the tree as Jane came over to join her, circling her arms around Maura's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's cheek and reached into the box to grab an ornament. "Hey look at this one" she said as she pulled out an ornament that read "Baby's first Christmas" with a little picture of Jane Rizzoli that read, "My first Christmas."

Maura leaned over to get a better look at the photo, "Oh my, look at all that hair! I've never seen a baby with so much hair as you. Beautiful even then." Maura smiled, rubbing her belly which finally started to show. "I wonder if our baby will have wild hair like that. I hope so."

"God, Maur can you believe next Christmas we'll have a little Rizzoli-Isles to celebrate with? A first Christmas ornament hanging up just for him or her? I can't believe it." Jane placed her scarred hands over Maura's growing belly, rubbing gently. "I can't wait." She got down on her knees, pulling up Maura's sweater, placing kisses all over her swollen abdomen. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you little guy... or girl."

Maura stared lovingly down at her wife, running her fingers through the wild, dark hair, pulling up gently. "Jane," she breathed before Jane stood up to kiss her on the lips, "Jane, I'm ready to finish the tradition."

Jane's hands wrapped around Maura, the little belly resting in between them, "Huh?"

Maura nodded her head toward the fort that still made a mess of their living room, "I want to finish our tradition." She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, "I want you to make love to me. All. night. long."

Jane's mouth fell open. "But what about- are you sure? I don't want to hurt you- your breasts, I mean."

"I trust you." Maura nibbled at Jane's ear before pulling back. She swiftly pulled her sweater over her head, revealing a new black lace bra, which appeared to have extra coverage and extra support for her tender breasts.

"You better not be teasing me."

Maura shook her head.

"Then come on, move it," Jane said as she turned Maura towards the fort, giving her ass a playful slap, "Get in there!"

* * *

Once in the fort, Maura lay back on the mattress, Jane hovering over her; a look of lust and love tracing over her body. Jane unzipped the zipper of Maura's jeans and pulled them off to reveal matching lace underwear. Jane paused to gaze lovingly at her wife; her large breasts, newly formed veins running from her breasts to her abdomen, and oh, her abdomen. There was something so sexy about seeing Maura's belly, growing with their little baby. She had to hold back tears.

Maura was blushing at the way Jane looked at her, feeling a little self-conscious, even though she knew there was no reason to feel that way. Jane leaned down to kiss Maura's neck, her throat; her collarbone; the space between her breasts; traveling down her stomach until she reached her hip bones. Slowly, she hooked her fingers on each side of the lace and pulled them down and off. Lowering herself between Maura's legs, placing kisses on her thighs, trailing her tongue until she almost reached Maura's center, only giving in when she heard Maura whimper and grip her hands on the sheets. "Jane, please," she breathed.

With that, Jane's mouth made contact with Maura's center. Licking, sucking, biting, forcing herself not to reach up to grab Maura's breasts. She continued the assault until she felt Maura's hand tugging in her hair, pulling her up to her mouth.

Maura moaned as she tasted herself on Jane's lips, "I want you inside me." she panted.

"Oh fuck, Maur." Jane whispered as she bit Maura's neck, slipping her fingers into her wife, slowly developing a steady rhythm. Maura's hips grinding up to meet her thrusts. She moved her lips back to Maura's in a sloppy, wet kiss. Tongues hot and wet and messy. It was a kiss of pure passion.

"Mmmm oh god Jane, I'm so close. Oh, oh..."

"Let go baby, I've got you." Jane nipped Maura's neck. "You're so beautiful."

"Yes, yes oh Jane oh OH ohmygod, harder!"

With one final thrust, Maura's walls clenched and she cried out Jane's name as she climaxed.

"I love you" they whispered simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

They were swaying to the beat of a wordless song in a crowded hotel ballroom when Jane felt hot tears trickle down her neck. Immediately concerned, she pulled Maura out of their embrace and looked down.

"Hey," she reached out to wipe Maura's cheeks with her thumbs, "Maur, honey? What's wrong?"

Maura leaned into the embrace and shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. Nothing, I'm just- I was thinking about our wedding. And here we are, two years later," she breathed out a laugh, "just as happy as we were that night; getting ready to have a baby. I just- I'm so happy. You make me so happy and I'm so in love with you and it's been so easy. I didn't think it was supposed to be so easy." Another tear fell down her face. "I keep waiting for the other heel to drop."

Jane laughed, wiping away the other tear. "Shoe, Maur. It's waiting for the other _shoe_ to drop." She explained as she pulled Maura back into their embrace as they continued to sway to the music. "And besides, don't talk like that. The other shoe is not going to drop. I love you, Maura Isles. More than I've ever loved anyone, more than I ever even thought possible." She ran her hands up and down Maura's back, through her hair. "I mean, sure, we're bound to have our arguments, but I can't imagine there ever being a fight big enough to keep us apart. I can't imagine my life without you."

Maura hugged tighter.

"I know you're used to people coming in and out of your life when it's convenient for _them_, when _they_ need something. Not giving a damn about you or your feelings." Jane continued as she felt tears of her own roll down her cheeks, into Maura's hair. "Ian. Hope. They make me sick. All those people who hurt you, used you, shrugged you off because you were a little different? Fuck them, Maur. They missed out on the beautiful, loyal, humble person that you are. I love you. I love you _so_ much. I told you two years ago today, and I'll tell you again. I will not leave you, no matter what. You're my person, you're beautiful and I'll keep telling you that every day until you believe it." She kissed Maura's head.

Jane felt more hot tears trickle down her neck and a heavy sob shake against her body. "God, Jane." Maura sniffed as she pulled back to look her wife in the eyes. "I love you." She leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you." Another kiss.

Wiping her own eyes and reaching over to wipe the tears off Jane's face and neck, "I'm sorry," she laughed, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I would blame it on the hormones, but I hate to keep blaming the baby for everything."

"Well whatever it is, tell it to stop!" Jane joked, "It's our anniversary, we're supposed to be celebrating! Come on!" She said as she pulled Maura by the arm toward the elevator.

"Jane! Where are we going?! The ball is about to drop!"

"I know! Just come on! Trust me, I won't let you miss it."

Stepping out of the elevator and swiping their hotel key card, Jane pushed open the door and reached for her coat. "Come on, grab your coat. And hat. And scarf. Come on, come on, hurry, Maur!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down!"

"And put this on," Jane said as she handed a scarf towards Maura.

"Jane, I already have a scarf on-"

"No, it's for your eyes, put it over your eyes."

"What?"

"Maura!"

"Fine!" Maura huffed as she loosely tied the scarf around her eyes.

"Alright, come on, I'll lead the way."

* * *

After stepping out of the elevator and climbing up a few flights of stairs, a gush of cold wind whipped their faces and the noise of the city filled their ears. Guiding Maura just a few more feet, Jane slowly untied the the scarf around Maura's eyes and whispered into her ear, "Happy anniversary, babe. Open your eyes."

Jane was rewarded with a gasp.

"Jane! Oh my god." She looked from Jane to the sight before her, "How did you-Jane it's beautiful."

They were on the roof of the hotel, with a direct view of the Times Square ball drop. Slowly walking towards the edge, Maura gripped the railing and looked down, "Wow."

"It's amazing what you can get away with when you flash a badge." Jane smirked.

Maura turned back to look at Jane, shooting her a bright smile. "Come over here."

Quickly obeying, Jane stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind. "I know it's not the most romantic, or original anniversary/new year's eve celebration, but I thought you'd enjoy seeing it from up here. Away from all those people." She kissed Maura's cheek and hugged her a little tighter.

"No, Jane, I love it. Just you and me- oh look the countdown has started."

Maura turned in Jane's arms as the countdown echoed below them.

_Ten... _Maura placed a kiss to Jane's cheek.

_Nine_... Jane placed a kiss to Maura's forehead.

_Eight_... Maura took Jane's earlobe in her mouth.

_Seven_... Jane tugged Maura tighter.

_Six_... Maura kissed Jane's jaw.

_Five_... Jane licked Maura's neck.

_Four_... Maura snuck a hand to Jane's backside. And squeezed.

_Three_... Jane grinned.

_Two_... Maura threaded a hand through Jane's curls.

_One_... Jane gripped Maura's cheek.

_Happy New Year! _

They kissed. Soft and sweet. Warm and gentle. Full of love.

Pulling away, Maura and Jane smiled at one another.

"Happy new year, Maur."

"Happy new year a_nd _happy anniversary, Jane." She leaned in for another quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaning over the railing to look down at the crowds below; couples embracing, confetti falling, lights flashing, the familiar sound of Louis Armstrong's _What A Wonderful World_ started playing.

"Dance with me?" Maura asked.

"Of course" Jane pulled Maura close, hands resting on the small of her back. Maura's head resting against Jane's chest, arms holding her tight.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_  
_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_  
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_  
_Are also on the faces of people going by_  
_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_  
_They're really saying I love you._

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_  
_They'll learn much more than I'll never know_  
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_  
_Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world. _

The music came to end and the two kept on dancing to the sounds of the city; neither one wanting to end the embrace; end the moment.

Maura sniffled.

Unwillingly, Jane pulled back slightly, "Oh no, no more crying, please."

"No, I'm not crying, just my nose is getting runny."

"It is getting pretty chilly out here. Come on, let's go back to our room." Jane said as she lead Maura over to the stairwell, "Start the new year off right." Jane wagged her eyebrows.

Maura rolled her eyes and nudged Jane playfully.

Two years later and still the same.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**__: Thank you all for your continued support. Your reviews really mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. I've changed the rating to M, just to be safe, although I do try to keep this equal parts adorable fluff and hot smut ;) Just so you know, I'm planning on taking this story through Maura's pregnancy, in real time. Thanks again._

* * *

Jane rolled off of Maura. Breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." Maura panted.

"Fuck." Jane sighed.

"Two years later and it's just as good. Better even." Maura smiled. Trying to catch her breath. "I still can't believe it's been two years already."

Jane turned to face her, "Right? Two years of marriage and a baby on the way. Good lord, I feel so... domesticated."

"Jane!" Maura said as she swatted blindly at Jane.

"What?! It's true. I mean honestly, if you were tell me ten, even five years ago that I'd be a parent? Let alone married? To a woman? Who has me completely and totally whipped? I would've laughed in your face. Or kicked you in the junk if you were a guy."

"You are pretty whipped, Jane." Maura smirked.

"Maura!"

"What?"

"That was not the appropriate response. You're supposed to say, 'oh, honey you're not whipped."

"Do you want me to break out in hives?"

"Maura!"

Maura laughed. "I've had you whipped since _before_ the day we said 'I do.' I think you kind of love it, detective."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jane laughed and reached for her phone that just buzzed, sliding her index finger across the screen to unlock it.

"Who is it?" Maura asked as she turned to tuck her head in the crook of Jane's neck and drape an arm over her waist.

"Frost," Jane answered as she tilted the screen towards Maura, "Sent me a pic of the guys at their new year's eve party."

"Aw it looks like they're having so much fun."

"Yeah, I remember those parties. That group can get pretty crazy." Jane laughed at a memory and put her phone down. Hugged Maura closer.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it selfish of us to get married on new year's eve? Do you ever wish we had picked a different day?"

"What?" pulling back slightly to look at Maura's face, "No, no of course not. Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little guilty that we go away every year on our anniversary and miss the BPD new year's eve party."

"Well don't. We decided to get married on new year's eve so we could spend the first day of the new year as wives. You and your romantic self somehow convinced me to go along with that, however cheesy it might be." Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's head, "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

As usual, Maura woke up before Jane. But today, she was not plagued with her usual morning sickness, but instead with arousal. At fifteen weeks pregnant, her appetite was back and her body less tender to the touch. Smiling at the thought of what she was about to do, she turned to face her detective.

Still naked from last night's rendezvous, Maura gazed lustfully at Jane. The warm morning sun beamed through their hotel window, light dancing across the detective's skin. Laying on her stomach, Maura traced the moles on Jane's back; leaving goosebumps in their wake. Maura moved closer, trailing kisses from Jane's tailbone up to her neck, nibbling at her ear. "Jaaaane." she whispered.

"Mmmmaura" Jane huffed as she rolled over on her back, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

Maura continued her assault on Jane's neck, hand sneaking up to palm a breast.

"Mmm what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jane?" Maura purred.

"It looks like your getting ready for another round."

"Nice work, detective." Maura kissed lower.

Rubbing her eyes one last time and looking at the clock, Jane responded, "But it's the morning?"

"Yes. It is." Maura sucked on a collarbone.

"But aren't you feeling queasy." Jane questioned.

"Nope." Maura bit down gently. "Good anniversary gift, right? We haven't gotten to do it in the morning for a while now."

Jane's breath caught as Maura sucked a pert nipple into her mouth.

"And that's not all, Jane." Maura said as she switched her attention to the other breast. "Guess what I brought?"

"Oh jesus, Maur. You didn't. I don't know if I have the energy to do that to you."

"Good thing it's not for you." Maura smirked as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Fuck." Jane groaned as she watched Maura walk away.

* * *

Returning just a few minutes later, Maura sauntered up to the bed; harness in place, toy erect between her legs. Jane felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs just at the sight of seeing Maura.

Maura lowered herself onto Jane, straddling her waist. "I was planning on some foreplay, detective, but it looks like you're more than ready for me." Maura whispered as rubbed her hand on Jane's inner thigh.

Jane rocked her hips. Ready.

Maura lifted herself onto her knees and grabbed ahold of the toy with her hand, lowering down to Jane's opening before slowly gliding it in all the way.

Jane gasped.

Maura lowered herself back down in a straddling position, beginning to rock at a steady position. "You like this, Jane?"

Jane nodded, unable to form a coherent thought.

Maura quickened the pace, penetrating deep with each thrust. Her large breasts bouncing uncontrollably with each pump. She reached up to put a hand to steady them, the other hand running through her hair as she continued to ride Jane.

"Fuck, Maur." Jane moaned as the toy slipped easily in and out of her; wet noises joined the creaking of the bed. "Mmmm, harder baby."

Maura lowered her hands from her own body and placed two hands on Jane's breasts, gripping and squeezing them as she picked up the pace.

A layer of sweat glistened on Maura's body. The sunlight accentuating every bead. Every freckle. Jane thought she might cum just from the sight alone. It was almost too much for her senses. _Almost_.

Feeling her climax approaching, Jane latched on to Maura's ass, fingernails digging deep as she helped Maura pump faster and deeper into her throbbing center. A moan escaped her lips.

"Mmm does this turn you on, Jane? Watching me _fuck_ you?" Maura grunted.

Jane slapped her ass.

"OH!" Maura gasped.

Feeling Jane starting writhe beneath her, Maura continued thrusting and moved a hand down to rub against Jane's clit. "Come on Jane, come on baby. I've got you."

"Mmmm oh god, oh god, yes"

"Come for me."

And she did.

"Fuck, Maura!"

Maura grinned. Pulling out slowly she removed the harness from her body and tossed it aside. She kissed Jane's cheek.

"Happy new year."

"Happy is an understatement." Jane said as she rolled over to spoon Maura from behind. "Give me... ten minutes to recover," she breathed heavily, "And then it's my turn."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll have an orange juice, please."

"A bloody mary for me, thanks."

The waiter quickly wrote down Maura and Jane's drink order before disappearing behind the bar.

"I can't believe we actually made it to our reservation."

"You're telling me! Two rounds in the morning? I'm surprised we're still breathing."

"You're right, but at least we've worked up quite the appetite. I think our morning activities have burned off enough calories to allow us to _both_ eat for two."

"Right now I think I could eat for _four_. I'm starving. What are you gonna get, babe?"

"I don't know, everything sounds so delicious. I'm definitely going to get the eggs benedict and some fruit. Oh and a side of those cheesy hash browns and, oh, we have to get the banana chocolate chip pancakes..."

"Jeeze, Maur. Now who's eating for four?" Jane teased.

"I can't help it! Everything sounds so good and this baby has got me eating so much lately now that the morning sickness is over. And of course this morning... and last night." She blushed just thinking about it.

"Alright, well let's _each_ get everything on the menu then." Jane teased.

"Jane! Don't be ridiculous. We'll split."

"My, my, was the a joke, Dr. Isles?"

"Only if it's funny."

They both laughed.

After agreeing to each get a few plates to split, they placed their order and snuggled closer in their corner booth at one of Maura's favorite cafe's in New York. It was a tradition they had started on the day after their wedding - they would refuel on New Year's day with delicious breakfast foods and reminisce on the previous year.

Pulling an envelope our of her purse, Maura handed it over to Jane. "Do you want to read them?"

"Sure," Jane said she took the envelope from Maura's hand, slowly tearing it open. Pulling out the little piece of paper labeled _2013 Resolutions _and began to unfold it.

"What does it say?" Maura asked as she leaned in close, reaching over to link her hand with Jane's.

Jane smiled as she read over her goals and resolutions from 2013. She read them out loud:

_**Jane's goals 2013**:_

_Be a better wife._

_Help Frankie make detective. _

_Eat better. _

_Start a family. _

_**Maura's goals 2013**:_

_Spend more time with family._

_Have Angela teach me how to cook Jane's favorite cannoli's. _

_Limit my online shoe purchases._

_Get Jane to more greens. _

"I think we did pretty good, don't ya think? Do you wanna reflect on yours first?" Jane asked as she took a bite of her huevos rancheros.

"Absolutely. OK, let's see..." she said as she took the list from Jane's hand. "I _have_ spent more time with family this year, although not necessarily the family I wanted to spend my time with. I am glad that I got to meet both Hope and Cailin, but they are not family. Not really. You," she paused as she pressed her finger against Jane's chest, "are my family. I'm looking forward to spending more time with my mother and father while their in Boston. It's been great having them home for the holidays."

Jane kissed her cheek and Maura took a bite of her pancakes.

"Ok, let's see here. Oh, yes the cannoli's. Hmm, I think I still need some practice with those until you finally get to try one." Maura laughed as Jane made a face.

"I think you're right on that one. The last batch I saw was a little questionable."

Maura playfully elbowed Jane in the stomach. "Moving on... I have definitely gotten better at controlling my shoe addiction, whether you agree with that or not. So, looks like the only resolution I couldn't keep was getting you to eat more greens."

"What? I ate kale!"

"Twice, Jane. You ate kale twice. That hardly counts as an improvement for the entire year." She said as she plopped a grape into her mouth. "Your turn."

Jane wiped her face with her napkin and took a sip of her bloody mary before looking over the list again. "Ok, the first one. I think I could still be better, but I hope I've lived up to your expectations."

"Oh Jane," Maura leaned in a kissed Jane's jaw. "You have by far exceeded them." Another kiss. "I wake up smiling and go to bed smiling and breathless," she smirked. "You're wonderful and I love you."

"Well good," Jane smiled as she leaned in and placed a playful kiss on Maura's nose, "because I love _you_, too- Oh my god. We are so gross. We are officially _that_ couple."

"What?"

"I just kissed your nose, Maur. We're all kissy and touchy feely in public we're and reminiscing on our years together. God, you've turned me into such a softie." Jane said as she kissed Maura's nose again.

Maura covered her mouth as she laughed, "Well if that's what it means to be _that_ couple, I have no problem with it."

"Alright, number two I can check off. Frankie finally made his way up to detective. I'd like to think I had something to with it, but he's pretty talented himself."

"He's going to be great Jane. He looks up to you so much and wants to make you proud."

Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's thigh. "I know, he does."

"Ok, let's see, what's left on here" Jane said as she looked at the piece of paper, "Well, we've already established that I still need to work on eating better and according to your growing belly, we're staring a family." Jane couldn't hide the grin on her face. She was so excited for this baby. This next step in the relationship. "I'm so excited, Maur."

Maura smiled, "Me too." She reached out and placed Jane's hand on her belly, under her own. "But I'm also very nervous, what if I'm not good at it?"

"Not good at what?"

"Being a mom." Maura answered quietly. "I mean, I was an only child, I spent a lot of time alone. I didn't get the love and affection that I craved from my parents." She paused, trying to keep her emotions at bay, "I just-what if I don't love our baby right-what if he or she doesn't feel or know how much I love them? I don't want to be a disappointment. I want to be a good mom."

The self-doubt broke Jane's heart. For someone who is so confident in all academic and professional aspects of her life, it surprised Jane to learn about Maura's many insecurities.

"Oh Maura," Jane said as she moved her left hand up to cup Maura's cheek while her right continued to rub Maura's belly, "Honey, you are going to be the best mommy in the world." Maura opened her mouth to protest, but Jane didn't let her. "No, Maur, I'm serious. Maybe you didn't receive all the love you craved growing up, but that doesn't make you incapable of loving. In fact, I think it makes you even better at it because you know what it feels like to want it and be without it. AND if you love our baby like you love me, he or she will _definitely_ know you love 'em. They'll _feel_ it. You, Maura Isles know how to love. Our baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the world to have a mommy like you."

"And a mommy like you." Maura managed to get out through her tears.

"Yes. Our baby is going to be so loved and so smart and so badass."

They both laughed.

"Ok, come on. No more crying. Let's make our list for 2014." Jane said as she handed a new sheet of paper over to Maura to write her list.

As Maura wrote her goals down for the new year, Jane finished up her breakfast. When Maura excused herself to go to the bathroom, she handed Jane the list so she could add her own.

Scanning over the neatly written goals, Jane's eyes landed on the last line that read:

_Be a good mommy. _

Jane took the pen and underneath it wrote:

_Make her believe it._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**: I made a post on my tumblr too, but just to make sure you all know, this is the same story, just has a new name. Originally "The lion, witch and the wardrobe," was made to be a one-shot for the rizzles fanfic challenge the title made sense for that, but not for what the story has become :) Thanks again for all your support. I really appreciate every follow and review. _

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home." Jane yelled as she held open the door for Maura. "If traveling from New York to Boston means 40-minute, first-class flights, let's do it more often."

"Wow, I think that's the first time you haven't had a snarky remark about me spending too much money on something so small." Maura teased, "But you're right, it is quite enjoyable compared to a five hour train ride." Maura said as she dropped her keys and purse on the hall table. "Although, a train ride can be much more romantic... more privacy." She purred.

"Have you been on a train, Maur? It's far from romantic. It's tiny and cramped and smelly. And long."

"Oh, but you haven't been on a train with me." Maura winked. "First-class offers privacy and a bit more room, but business or coach offers the risk of getting caught and making due with a small space."

"Maura. You are killing me! First of all, why didn't you tell me this before we booked our plane tickets?" Jane huffed and she dropped their luggage onto the kitchen floor. "And two, if you're so kinky and like the risk of getting caught, why the hell didn't you want to join the mile high club on our flight today?!"

"Oh, Jane. You really are going to have a tough time when the baby is born. 6 weeks, at the _least_!" She laughed as she went over to hug her detective from behind. "And airplane bathrooms are much too small and much too unsanitary."

"Maura. We've done it in the bathroom of the Dirty Robber."

"You're right. That was pretty hot, even though it was horribly unsanitary. Maybe I just think it's fun to watch you beg." She smirked.

"Evil."

"Hardly. If I were someone who guessed, I'd say that we have more sex than every married couple on this block. And I'm pregnant!"

"I know, I know. I'm so lucky. You're right, but I just can't keep my hands off of you." She hugged Maura's arms tighter around her. "That pregnancy glow people talk about? You totally have it. Growing belly and all, you're gorgeous. I'm just trying to get as much of you as I can before you don't want me to touch you. The first trimester was hard enough, I can't imagine the third."

Turning Jane around so she could look her in the eyes, Maura placed her hands flat against Jane shoulders, "You really are too sweet for your own good." She placed a quick kiss to Jane's lips. "And I'll never want you to stop touching me. I can't help that pregnancies sometimes make women hate their spouses or make them feel ugly and fat and don't feel like being touched. I'm lucky that even when I'm feeling bloated and stuffy and gassy and ugly, you make me feel beautiful just by the way you look at me." She paused. "Oh my god, we're being _that_ couple again, aren't we?"

"We are. And something tells me we'll always be _that_ couple. We are so much _that_ couple that I don't even care."

They kissed again.

"So gross." Maura whispered.

"So gross."

Pulling out of the embrace, Jane gave Maura a quick slap on the behind before moving towards the door. "Alright, I'm gonna head into work quick. Just to catch up on the case Frost picked up over the weekend and to wrap up a couple things. I'll pick up dinner on the way home."

"Make sure you pick up something green!" Maura yelled from the kitchen. "And say hello to Barry and Vince for me."

"Will do. Pickles are green, right? Right. Ok, see you later! Bye! Love you!" Jane rushed her words as she exited through the garage door.

"Very funny, Jane! I love you too." Maura shook her head and laughed as she carried her and Jane's luggage over to the laundry room."

Opening the suitcases she laughed at the contrast between her and Jane. Maura's bag neatly packed, everything folded. Jane's bag; everything wrinkled and tossed in a jumble. Total opposites that somehow worked perfectly. Tossing everything into the washing machine, she poured in the detergent and turned the knob to start. Pulling out a few items and hanging them on hangers to be sent to the dry cleaners, she paused. "Oh my god, Jane's right. We are so domesticated."

Maura laughed at the thought as she carried the suitcases up to their bedroom. She took her time placing shoes back in their respective boxes and putting her and Jane's toiletries in their spots on the bathroom counter. There was something so calming about returning home after a vacation and returning everything to its designated spot.

After sliding the suitcases onto the top shelf in the closet, she sat on the edge of bed with the little white envelop in her hand. Sealed with two kisses, she traced her finger over the lip prints. Another year of combined goals and resolutions. She smiled.

Dropping to her hands and knees, Maura reached under the bed to pull out a small vintage animal crackers tin. Etched with rust and dents.

Sitting pretzel style on the bedroom floor, Maura gently pulled the top of the tin off to reveal years of little mementos. Two envelopes of resolutions, ticket stubs, the box that once held Maura's engagement ring, their wedding invitation, original, hand written copies of their vows, little trinkets from various dates, confetti and dried flowers from their wedding and most recently added, her first sonogram picture.

Maura had started the box when her and Jane had finally started dating. Originally, she had felt so childish, but looking at it now she was so glad she kept all these things. These memories. She couldn't wait to add to the collection.

She was going to need a bigger box.

Placing the envelope into the tin container, she slid it back underneath her side of the bed.

Making her way back downstairs, Maura made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch, wrapped herself in a warm blanket and pulled out one of her many pregnancy books. Just like everything else in her life, Maura took it upon herself to study and learn everything there was to know about pregnancy. While she knew the mom part would have to come from something other than books and studies, she took comfort in understanding what was happening to her body and to her baby.

Her baby.

The thought still gave her chills. Made her giddy. And a little scared.

She had a baby growing in her tummy. Jane's baby growing in her tummy. _Their_ baby.

She smiled.

* * *

Returning home just a few hours later, Jane entered through the kitchen announcing her arrival.

"Honey, I'm hoooome." she yelled in her best Ricky Ricardo accent. What a cheeseball.

Not hearing a response, or any movement for that matter, Jane placed the bag of take out on the kitchen counter and tried not to worry. Shedding her jacket and kicking off her boots she quickly ran up the stairs to check the bedroom and bathroom. Nothing. Hurrying her pace and trying to remain calm, she ran back downstairs and sighed when she saw Maura asleep on the couch.

"Jesus." Jane breathed out as she made her way over to Maura. "I'm going to be the world's most worrisome mom." She whispered as she pulled Maura's blanket up a little higher and removed the book from her hands, smiling as she looked down at her sleeping wife.

Returning to the kitchen, Jane set the book down on the counter and pulled out a container of spicy thai food. Settling into the stool at the kitchen island, she took a bite noodles before turning her attention to the open book. _Your body and baby: Week 16. _Reading through the first couple of pages, Jane found that she couldn't stop. It was fascinating. Not only learning about what her wife was going through; what she was feeling, but learning about the growth of the baby was incredible.

"Looks like our little peanut is really the size of an avocado." Jane whispered as she took another bite with her chop sticks, "Wow. And he or she is starting to move around and, wait- what?" she said as she chocked on a piece of chicken, "Oh my god they can hear?!" she blushed as she thought of all the noises herself and Maura had been making recently. "Awkward."

Jane placed her chopsticks and book down on the counter and made her way over to Maura. Kneeling down on the floor next to the couch, Jane pulled back the blanket that was covering Maura and placed her hands gently over her stomach; moving her hands in slow, circular movement, she leaned in close and placed a kiss on the swollen belly. She whispered close, lips brushing against Maura's skin, "Hi baby."

"So the book says that you can hear now. I wish mommy would've told me that, I would've watched my language a little better. Leave it to me to have a baby yelling 'oh fuck' right out of the womb." She paused, laughing, "You know, what, you can actually blame that on your other mommy, she uses that phrase way more than me." Another pause. "But I guess I'm the reason she says it so... never mind. You are much to young for the sex talk."

Jane rested her head against Maura's thigh, drawing shapes on her belly, continuing to talk to their baby. "So let's see, you've heard lots of bad words and unusual gasps and moaning... so awkward, baby." She paused to place another kiss on Maura's belly before continuing with the shapes. "But not awkward enough to make me stop making her say those things, baby." She laughed. "Ok, but in all seriousness, I can't wait to meet you. And your mommy can't wait to meet you. I know you've still got a lot of time in this belly, but we are so excited. I'm gonna teach you how to play baseball and basketball and if you're not into those sports, I might let mommy take you to dance class or fencing lessons... even if I complain about it first. And mommy is going to teach you so many things, baby. So many things. She knows everything about everything. She might say too much sometimes, but that's why I love her so much." She traced a heart over Maura's bellybutton, "Don't tell mommy I told you this, but she's a little scared about meeting you. She's afraid she won't love you right. Love you enough. But, baby, she's so wrong. Mommy knows how to love. She's the best lover I know and she's going to love you so much. She's going to be such a good mommy and we gotta make her believe it ok little one? That's your first official job, baby."

Jane continued to whisper to Maura's belly, drawing shapes and kissing warm skin. Something about knowing the baby could hear her made her heart swell.

Maura had woken up at the first touch of Jane's lips on her stomach. She had heard everything. It took a lot of self control not to laugh or smile or reach out and grab Jane. The one thing she couldn't control, however, was the tears slipping from her eyes. How did Jane, her big, tough detective say words and make small gestures that made her heart melt.

As if on cue, Jane looked up to see tears streaming down Maura's cheeks. After a moment of embarrassment on how much Maura might've heard, she quickly was over it and placing kisses over the tears. "Hey."

"I love you."

"So these are happy tears, right?"

"Very." Maura said as she sat up a little, making room for Jane "Come up here."

Settling in next to Maura, she tucked her head into her the crook of her neck. "Kiss me, you big softie" Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

Leaning over, Jane brought her lips close to Maura's and whispered, "So bossy" and smiled into the kiss.

"Mmm, spicy."

"Huh?" Jane pulled back a little.

"Spicy. You taste," _kiss_, "spicy." Maura licked her lips.

"I brought home thai food." She kissed Maura again. "And you'll be so proud of me, there's broccoli, amongst other vegetables and a carton of edamame."

"You actually listen to me?"

"Oh please, Maur-"

Maura laughed, "I know, I'm just teasing."

"I regret the day you learned sarcasm." Jane teased.

"No you don't."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them.

"Did you know our baby is the size of an avocado." Jane asked as she kissed Maura's neck.

"I did."

"And it can hear, Maur. How cool is that?"

"You're right, the baby has just developed the ability to hear. Although they obviously cannot comprehend what's being said, they start to recognize their mommy's voice. I like when you talk to my belly. It's very sweet. And makes it all jumpy."

"Jumpy?"

"Yeah. Did you read the part about the baby starting to move around?"

"Yeah." Jane kissed her neck again.

"Well, sometimes when it's quiet and I'm laying down, I can feel him or her moving around a little bit. I can't feel it too strongly since it's still so small, but when you were talking, it started to move quite a bit. Like it was so excited to see what you had to say. I don't know, maybe I'm making it up, but I like it. I like you talking to our baby." Maura turned a little to face Jane.

"What's it feel like?" Jane whispered.

Maura paused, considering the best way to answer, "Like butterflies. You know that feeling you get when you're nervous? Or before you nail a suspect? It's kinda like that. I don't really know how to describe it."

"So cool." Jane kissed Maura again as her hand drifted down to Maura's stomach, rubbing gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maura breathed out quickly before Jane leaned in for another kiss.

What started as quick and loving turned slow and passionate. Jane repositioned so they were both facing one another on the couch, legs intertwining. Maura gasped as Jane's tongue entered her mouth and hand drifted to grab her bottom. And that was it. Slow, wet, warm kissing. A hot, 20-minute make-out session with hands that occasionally roamed and squeezed, hips occasionally thrusting forward, but mostly, just kissing. Exploring each other, once again.

Slowly pulling back for breath, Jane whispered, "Damn. I forgot how nice just kissing can be."

"Me too." Maura breathed back. "Especially with your mouth being a little spicy. It's kinda hot." Maura laughed as she continued to assault Jane's mouth. The kissing was getting to her, almost embarrassingly so. Maura repositioned herself so Jane's hip bone would rub against her just right, she could feel an orgasm building deep in her core. She pressed her thigh harder into Jane's center and began to pick up the pace. Tongue moving deeper into Jane's mouth with each thrust. Kisses becoming sloppier. Moving more fully on top Jane, Maura began panting, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare stop."

Slightly confused, Jane pulled back a little, kissing her way down Maura's neck, "Oh my god, Maur. Are you going to come just from a little kissing and grinding?"

"Shut up, Jane Rizzoli. Shut up and kiss me."

And she did.

With one final thrust, Maura collapsed on to Jane with, head resting on her chest. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god is right."

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I didn't mean to get so carried away. It's just- the talking to my belly and the intense make-out session really turned me on. Obviously. I just came fully clothed from, oh what's the term... dry humping you? How embarrassing."

"More like totally hot!"

"Really?" Maura asked against Jane's neck.

"Yes. Watching you move against me and build up to that point just from us kissing? And seeing the moment it hit you? Totally sexy."

"Mmm," Maura sat up a little so she was straddling Jane. "So does that mean you're a little worked up right now?" She pulled her top off over her head, smirking at Jane.

"Absolutely."

"Good." Maura lifted herself up so she could pull Jane's belt out of the loops and slide her pants down and off her legs, along with Jane's underwear. She scooted further down the couch before lowering her head to lean against Jane's thigh. She placed a kiss on each thigh before kissing Jane's center. Running her tongue through slick folds, she moaned "Mmmm spicy." She winked as Jane made eye contact with her.

"Oh fuck, Maur."

Maura smiled. "Ah-ha!"

Maura brought her lips up to kiss Jane, allowing her to taste herself. Kissing a few minutes longer, she repositioned herself yet again placing a firm thigh in between Jane's legs.

"Ah-ha what?" Jane asked as she tried to stay focused on the conversation.

"I'm not the only one who says 'Oh fuck,'"

"What?"

Maura applied more pressure, grinding her hips harder and faster.

"When our baby comes out yelling oh fuck, the blame doesn't lie solely on me."

Jane blushed. "Oh- oh my god you heard _everything_."

"_Everything_" Maura purred into Jane's ear. Biting her neck. "Now come for me."

She did. And Maura collapsed on top of her again.

After a moment to breathe, Jane spoke. "Shit. We're like horny teenagers."

Maura's laughter vibrated against Jane's neck.

"Seriously. I mean, jesus, you came with us both fully clothed. I came fully clothed with you _mostly_ fully clothed."

"The body wants what the body wants." Maura said as she sat up a little. "And right now my body wants food."

"I have a solution for that." Nudging Maura up and off of her, "Come on, and put your shirt on" Jane said as she made her way to the kitchen to reheat the containers of thai.

"Put my shirt _on_? Jane what's gotten in to you?" Maura asked playfully as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Yes, because I want to be able to rip it off you. And hopefully _you_." Jane winked and she handed over the container of edamame.

It took Maura a second to understand the response.

"Jane!"


End file.
